


The Red Door

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Alec gives Sam a birthday he won't soon forget!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Written for Kink-a-thon: possessiveness, biting, collar/leash, BDSM, wax play, nipple play, spanking, public groping.  
> WARNING: Dean is dead in this reality, folks, sorry.  
> We’ve made this story an established relationship set after the end of the series. The story remains canon to Freak Nation but goes AU afterwards with the introduction of Mr. Winchester and the slash.  
> Originally posted December 2008.

Introduction by Original Cindy

Hey all, this is the O.C. herself, Original Cindy, giving you the down low on my boys Alec and Sam an’ my girls Rina and Angyl. See, they came up with a hella story about my boy Alec being the clone of Sam’s dead brother, Dean. Dean, y’see, sold his soul t’Hell in order to bring Sam back to life after some nasty-assed brotha ganked him with a rusty knife.

But the thing is, just when those hounds came t’take Dean th’man away, there was this future tom cat bein’ spliced and diced in a petrie dish. This tom cat had feline DNA crossed with an anonymous man who just whacked off inta a jar for cash and booked—you wanna guess who? Tha’s right, Dean th’man, he really did have the whole man-dawg thing down, and boy, did he pass those genes on to Alec.

Anyhow, I digress; so the hounds come t’take Dean away just as egg and sperm collide and X5-494 is conceived. So there Dean is, gettin’ his ass dragged t’hell for doin’ something all noble and fine. Well, the PTB’s weren’t about to let that happen, so just as Deano was getting’ yanked inta th’Pit, his _Soul_ was expropriated by the PTB’s and slammed inta new life so that the Bitch couldn’t find him. They stuck him in a single-celled blob that would one day become the loud-mouthed charmer that we all know and Sammy would eventually fall in love with.

Now I know y’all are thinkin’ that Alec was born ten years before Dean made his deal and booked his ticket on the damnation express, but that didn’t work for my girls’ story, so they employed creative license and bumped the events of _Dark Angel_ ahead by ten years.

And that brings me t’Sam. Sam didn’t go all postal after his brother died, but it was damned near close. The Powers That Be (PTBs) were getting ready to put the smack down on his ass when ‘someone’ interfered and whacked our boy upside the head through a dream; not naming names but I bet y’all can figure it out. So Sam keeps huntin’ but doesn’t keep gettin’ older like most other hunters he knows—all thanks to the YED’s blood. How’d the bastard put it? Oh yeah, ‘better than mother’s milk’—if mother’s milk was a contagion that made you into a psychic freak bent on world domination.

Thing is, Sam’s a Winchester, and if there’s one family trait all Winchesters share, it’s the ability to outstubborn Heaven and Hell combined. Which Sam did. He got control of his dark side and used it for good, never slipping across that line like he’d so nearly done all those years before. But his not aging and his psychic abilities let him fight bigger and badder without any back up.

Eventually the bigger and badder led Sam to Seattle after hearing about this snake worshipping breeding cult and realizing that their so-called goddess was an ancient demon. And then he walked into a bar called Crash, spotted my boy Alec and the rest, as they say is history (a history that’s currently bein’ written by Angyl and Rina).

They eventually help Max and Logan take down White and the breeding cult. And I eventually meet up with Mr. Winchester and find out he’s a brotha I coulda gotten down with except for the tiny fact that baby Alec has claws when it comes t’ his man. So I do what every good girl lovin’ sistah does when meeting up with a clueless but hot man—I adopted him. Sam Winchester is now just as much family t’me as my boo—and they even play nice so long as she doesn’t lay into Alec too bad.

For his part, Alec decided to keep Sam, and Sam was more than willin’ t’be kept. ‘Course there were terms—Sam decided he would go back t’school and finally get his law degree so that he could represent the Freak Nation, Mr. Cale, Asha and the S1W, yours truly and anyone else who was down with the transgenics or down with fighting the system Eyes Only style. So that’s where we’re at now: Sam’s Joe College boy and Alec is the Transgenic Trump, 'elping’ t’build his people a home and a source of income in and around Terminal City.

A’ight—now that I’ve given you the dl, time for the good stuff! On to hot boy sexing (and a cameo appearance by yours truly)!

~*~*~ 

Cool spring rain sheeted down over the city of Seattle, washing a layer of the grime from the streets, causing them to run with a multitude of colors as grease and oil were released from the pavement and reflected the lights that shone down on the nearly deserted streets.

The windows of a penthouse apartment in the transgenic community of Terminal City shone with a different light, however, weak flickers of guttering candles casting shadows over the two men on a thoroughly rumpled and stained bed.

"So," Alec McDowell murmured, lifting his head to grin down at his lover, "want your present now, or did I wear you out?"

Sam Winchester, long time demon hunter and part freak thanks to the blood of Azazel swirling like a noxious disease in his veins, bared his teeth and grinned in spite of being totally sated and barely able to move. "Bring it," he growled. "I can take you, or take you out, depending on what it is."

"Keep dreaming, old man," Alec snickered, reaching under the bed for a sizable box that was lacking in wrapping paper but had a jaunty blue bow on the top. "And save your energy; you’re going to need it."

"You keep talkin’, but all I’m hearing is shit," Sam shot back, eying the box carefully. Gifts were still something he wasn’t quite used to despite the generosity of the family he now surrounded himself with, but he was trying. Besides, it was from Alec, who had admittedly incredible taste, so he’d play, just not necessarily nice. A glint of devilishness appeared in Sam’s eyes as he reached out to take the present from Alec. Unwrapping the bow from the box, he tied the soft blue fabric artfully around Alec’s spent cock and grinned. "For me? Awh, babe, you shouldn’t have!" Sam chortled in delight even as he slid the lid off the large box and peered inside. And then he looked again.

"Alec? Did you happen to go shopping at Hellhounds R’ Us when I wasn’t looking?" he asked the younger man slowly as he pulled out the top item and dangled it between crooked fingers.

Alec snickered as he ran a finger over the smooth black leather of the collar Sam was holding. There were slim silver bars set perpendicularly into the leather, their pattern mimicking the bar code on the nape of Alec’s neck. He dropped his hand to the box and lifted out a matching leash from the neat folds of leather beneath it.

"Naw, just figured you might want to play rich old sugar daddy for your birthday is all. There’s a place I know just perfect for you to bring your favorite pet."

"And will I be able to keep my Kitten in line at this perfect place you know?" Sam asked slowly, a wicked smile spreading over his face as he began to envision a myriad of different scenarios Alec could be referring to.

"Anything your little heart desires," Alec purred. "Your wish is my command."

Sam’s smile became positively lethal at that even as his hands reached for his lover. "That, Kitten, was a very dangerous thing to say to a guy with demon blood flowing in his veins. You have no idea just how bad I can be."

Sam’s hand wrapped around the back of Alec’s neck to pull him in for a devouring kiss. "But you’re gonna find out soon," he promised against Alec’s lips when he finally broke the kiss.

"Sam, you don’t scare me with that; I know you can control it just like I know just how... creative you can be. The reservation’s for next weekend; thought I’d give you some time to come up with plans."

Sam growled and kissed Alec again. "No wonder you wore me out before you gave me my present. Otherwise, I’d be tempted to start planning—on you," Sam murmured as his hand slid down Alec’s body to tug on the younger man’s balls playfully. "Doesn’t matter, though, seven days is more than enough time to plan your ‘punishment’."

"Punishment, eh?" Alec chuckled. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with, old man."

"Keep it up, babe, it’s gonna come out of your hide," Sam promised, his hand delivering a sharp smack to his lover’s ass.

~*~*~ 

A week later Sam waited in the near darkness of their apartment for Alec to get home from a long day of running Terminal City Artworks. The only light came from a few flickering candles and their lit fireplace. Sam found the flames soothing and slightly nauseating at the same time, not surprising given his past.

But Sam wasn’t about to dwell on his past tonight. Tonight was all about playing with Alec and indulging in a side of their relationship that they rarely touched on but enjoyed tremendously. Smoothing a hand down the formfitting rubber that clung to him as snugly as his skin, Sam knew he’d have to remember to thank Original Cindy when he had a moment in the coming week for all her help that afternoon and their whirlwind shopping excursion.

~*~*~ 

"Speak," Original Cindy ordered as she picked up her cell phone while waiting for a run at Jam Pony.

"Cin? It’s Sam Winchester."

Cindy’s face broke into a wide grin as she tucked the phone in against her neck and headed outside to take the call in relative privacy on the street in front of Jam Pony. "Hey sugar, how’s my favorite gay demon doin’?" she asked brightly.

"You’re about the only one on the planet who can get away with calling me that, you know that, right?" Sam groaned into the phone. He actually marveled at the almost sibling-like friendship he and Cindy had struck up in the months following his involvement with the transgenics led by Cindy’s ‘boo’.

"That’s because I am the Original Cindy, and all bow before me," Cindy laughed at the other end of the line. "So what can I do ya for?"

"I need you to go shopping with me," Sam said, coloring as he looked around the cafeteria in the student commons and hoping that no one was eavesdropping on his end of the conversation. The huge open-air area in the center of the University of Seattle campus wasn’t the best place for this conversation, but at least he could be assured that Alec wasn’t around to hear him.

"Say what now?" Cindy chuckled. "You know it’s normally the other way around. I should be asking _you_ to go shopping with me."

"Cin, do you remember how I dress?" Sam laughed in amusement. "I wear layers and plaid and ripped jeans. C’mon, let’s face it—my significant other is the fashion plate, not me."

"True that," Cindy had to agree. "So hit me, what kinda shopping are we talkin’ about?"

"Fetish gear. Alec’s taking me to a club tonight, and I want to make him pant like a cat in heat," Sam replied, voice dropping lower just in case

"Shug, you called the right sista’ for that!" Cindy chuckled after she managed to pick her jaw off the pavement.

"NORMAL!" she bellowed, sticking her head back around the Jam Pony entrance. "Got an emergency, gotta book it!"

"Now just a minute Missy Miss," Normal began, coming out to confront Cindy.

"I got me some problems with my plumbing—you know, feminine issues…" OC began evilly.

"Go, go, go!" Normal motioned making a face as he scurried back inside.

"And people say that _I’m_ the Antichrist," Sam muttered, shaking his head as he listened to the conversation. But he had to give Cindy her props—she got her day off of work with no muss, no fuss and gave him the address to meet her at in forty minutes.

Five hours and four ditched law classes after he’d disconnected his phone, Sam’s bank account was a great deal lighter, but he was hot enough to incinerate according to both Cindy and the rather terrifying shop girl—or boy—Sam wasn’t sure which it was. Either way he had the ‘person’s’ stamp of approval to go along with Cin’s, and all he had to do was go home and get ready for their night on the town since he’d already made all the other arrangements for the night with Logan’s help.

~*~*~ 

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Sam figured Alec would be home any time now to get ready for their date. Scratching his hand over his three-day-old beard, Sam lifted one biker boot-clad leg onto a footstool and left the other on the floor as he sprawled in the chair that faced the door. Letting his legs fall further apart, Sam knew he looked every bit the ‘demon king’ with his fetish wear and the fact that he had Alec’s collar and leash dangling from a hand as he waited for his lover to come home.

"Man, I’m starving. Do we have time to eat before we..." Alec’s voice trailed off to nothing when he got a good look at who—and what--was waiting for him. "Well, fuck me sideways," he murmured, using one of Sam’s expressions. The older man was dressed in skintight black—he sniffed the air lightly—rubber pants and heavy biker boots. Somewhere he’d found a close-fitting rubber button-down shirt that somehow managed to mimic his normal attire but look sexy at the same time.

"Looks like you went shopping," he rasped out, aware that his jeans were fitting a lot more snugly than they had been two minutes ago.

"Looks like," Sam murmured and crooked a leather glove-encased finger at his lover. "You’re," Sam glanced up at the wall clock, "five minutes late. That was very naughty of you, Kitten. I think you need to come and make amends."

"Or what?" Alec asked, a sly grin curving his lips. "Wait, don’t answer that. Gimme five more then I’ll do that and more, ‘kay?"

Sam’s eyes narrowed, and his voice became frosty. "Now, Alec," he growled, whipping out a tendril of his rarely used telekinetic ability around the transgenic’s waist and making it squeeze down so it was noticeable but nothing more—for now.

Alec’s brows crowded together before he chuckled and his whole body relaxed, becoming pliant, his demeanor subservient. "Yes… sir," he murmured, dropping to his knees between Sam’s legs, his hands resting on the older man’s outspread thighs.

"Good boy," Sam grinned, "now you’re getting with the program." Sam let a thumb stroke lightly over Alec’s lower lip, the tiny steel lancets embedded in the palm of the appropriately named vampire glove brushing against the soft, pliable skin of his lover. "Now kiss me and then go and get ready. We’ll have something in the car on the way to the club."

"Yes, Sam," Alec whispered before leaning in, his mouth closing over Sam’s, his tongue seeking entrance to the older man’s mouth, and, once granted it, brushing over all the surfaces he could reach there.

Sam’s gloved hand pushed its way under Alec’s shirt and lightly stroked along his lover’s back as he took control of the kiss, increasing the pressure until he could taste copper from where Alec’s teeth bit into the soft flesh of his inner lips. "Good boy," he murmured when he finally released Alec’s mouth with a hard nip to his lower lip. "Now go get dressed. After you pour me a drink—single malt, no ice, two fingers."

Alec’s expression stayed relaxed as he eased to his feet, and he nodded before making his way over to the bar, his steps languid and sensual. After pouring Sam his drink, he carried it back, sinking to his knees again before offering it over.

Sam’s eyebrow quirked, and a half smile spread across his lips. "Most impressive, Kitten," he murmured. "Now go get ready," he ordered. "I’ve set out the things you’ll need to make sure you’re nice and clean—everywhere. And don’t forget to shave. I want you smooth as a baby’s bottom, again-- _everywhere_ ," he murmured, using his gloved hands to caress Alec’s face and hair.

Sam knew he was pushing his luck, but he figured that Alec knew he could call a halt to the things he really didn’t want to do, but seeing as how they didn’t discuss it, Sam had made sure that he’d covered all the bases, so to speak.

"Yes, Sam," Alec said quietly, only quirking a smile and laughing silently once he was in the haven of their bedroom. Who knew his old man had such a kinky streak in him—not that he minded one bit.

He threw off his clothes and headed for the shower, working quickly and efficiently to make sure he was as clean as Sam had requested, and that every bit of stray hair was removed from his body.

"This is gonna itch like a son of a bitch when it grows back," he muttered to himself as he dried his hair then walked back into the bedroom, studying the items Sam had laid out for him on the bed.

"And I know _that_ wasn’t in his present," he laughed, picking up the slim butt plug and studying it from all angles. "Kinky old man..."

It was fifteen minutes after he had vanished that Alec returned, clean and smooth, dressed in the formfitting black leather pants and black and silver chest harness he had purchased several weeks before. If his step was slightly less graceful than it had been when he left the room—well, surely Sam would understand. He stopped in front of Sam’s chair, his hands clasped loosely behind his back and his eyes on the floor, waiting for a reaction.

Sam stood, liquor glass dangling between the fingers of one hand, the leash and collar in the other. Using a boot covered foot to shove the chair he’d been sitting in back, Sam circled Alec slowly, eyes raking over his lover hungrily. "Pretty," he murmured, setting the glass down so that he could run his steel spiked-gloved fingers over Alec’s naked flesh as he circled again. "Very pretty."

Coming to a stop in front of the younger man, Sam held out one hand. "Take it off," he ordered, indicating the glove. "But you’re not allowed to use your hands."

Alec’s head dipped as he nodded before he cocked his head to the side, catching the tip of the glove’s middle finger between his teeth. Tugging gently, he loosened it and moved on to the next finger, finally tugging the glove off once all the fingers were loose. Keeping the glove between his teeth, he lifted his face to look at Sam, the brush of the tiny steel points embedded in the palm brushing against his chin and making him draw in a sharp breath.

Sam held his now naked hand up for Alec to place the glove into it and then switched the leash and collar to his now bare hand for Alec to repeat the process. "Such a good boy," Sam murmured, hand sliding through Alec’s hair, petting his lover gently in reward.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked suddenly. "You can answer."

"Of course," Alec murmured. "That’s why we’re here."

"And you trust me to know your limits and to not hurt you. Ever. I won’t do to you what Manticore did. Everything will be for your pleasure and mine."

"Sam..." Alec looked up at that and reached up to cup his cheek. "I know that; I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, but... thank you." He quirked a grin at that and nipped at Sam’s lower lip.

"Part of us belonging to each other is taking care of each other, Alec," Sam murmured. "And I want to take very good care of you. We never talked before tonight, but I wanted you to know. I will do everything in my power not to cause you real pain, but there may be times I can’t avoid it. This, sex, will never be one of those times, ever."

"Got it." Alec kissed him again before settling back into his ‘parade rest’ position. "And ditto."

"Good, just wanted that to be clear," Sam murmured, his hands threading through Alec’s hair to return the kiss before he stepped back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in order to get his ‘game face’ back. Opening his eyes, Sam licked his lips at the picture before him. "So damned pretty, and so mine," he murmured.

"On your knees, Kitten, hands behind your back."

Alec dropped to the floor, only a tiny twitch in the muscles around his eyes revealing the pressure he felt as the butt plug shifted within him. He leaned forward slightly and held his arms in place, waiting.

Chuckling softly at Alec’s change in expression, Sam walked in between Alec’s wide-spread legs so that his codpiece-encased cock was a hairsbreadth away from Alec’s mouth. "Hand," he ordered and then pressed two of Alec’s fingers against his throat before slipping the collar around Alec’s neck and buckling it snugly. Tugging Alec’s fingers out, he indicated that Alec should return to his previous position but didn’t back up.

"I think you owe me another kiss," he murmured, pressing his hips forward slightly and rubbing the rubber against Alec’s mouth. "Make it good."

After licking his lips, Alec opened his mouth, brushing against the bulge in Sam’s pants with enough pressure to be felt through the thick rubber before closing his lips around the hard length he could feel, mouthing it.

"Gonna have you do that at the club in front of everyone, with no rubber in between," Sam murmured, fingers digging into the back of Alec’s head as he pressed him forward. The ringing of their phone had Sam cursing under his breath and dropping his hands away. "Don’t move," he ordered as he walked a little less easily than a few moments before to the side table and picked up the receiver.

"Sam speaking." A smile spread as he listened to the other end. "Thanks, Logan, I owe you one." Hanging up, he turned to look at Alec speculatively. "On your feet, Kitten, shoes and jacket, our ride’s here." So much for immediate relief from his ‘swelling’ issue, but the night was still young, and he had a lot planned for his birthday present.

Alec rose as well, pulling on a pair of black loafers and picking up a long black trench and pulling it on. He took the supple leather version that was lying next to it and carried it over to Sam, holding it open so the other man could put it on.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam turned and slipped his arms into the open jacket then turned to look at him. "Your leash and my gloves," he instructed calmly, double checking the jacket pocket for the leather bondage cuffs he’d secreted there earlier.

Bending quickly, Alec retrieved the requested items, holding the gloves in one hand and the leash in the other, his arms extended toward Sam, his gaze still on the floor.

"If you keep behaving this well, I’m going to have nothing to punish you for," Sam chuckled as he took the gloves and the leash from Alec. "Let’s go, car’s downstairs. The leash goes on the minute we’re inside."

"Do you want me to misbehave?" Alec murmured so quietly it almost went unheard.

"I want you to be Alec," Sam responded. "Besides, I’m looking forward to warming your ass." Motioning Alec forward, Sam locked the door behind them, slid on his gloves, and led the way down to a waiting town car. Across the street he could see Joshua and a few others looking on curiously from the gates leading into Terminal City and sent them a friendly wave.

"Sam and Alec going somewhere special?" he called out when he saw Sam’s wave, indicating the luxurious looking car with a wave of his arm.

"Big date, Josh," he called out, his hand firmly in the small of Alec’s back. "Pulling out all the stops for my guy."

"Good, good! Have fun, do what Josh would do!"

"Think that means I should take you doggy style?" Sam murmured, in Alec’s ear, nipping it before he ushered the younger man into the car.

"I promise to show him a good time!" Sam called out again. "Night, Josh!"

"Doggy style?" Alec snorted, shifting slightly on the seat and ending up slumped in the corner of the car. "Boring..."

"Depends on the size of the dog," Sam teased as he tugged Alec over. "What’s wrong, Kitten?" he asked softly, running a finger down Alec’s neck and over his pulse point. "Can’t find a comfortable position? Maybe you should try sitting in my lap."

"Wouldn’t that be like perching on a tower considering that thing you’re wearing?" Alec asked archly though he was grinning and arching into Sam’s touch.

Sam chuckled at that. Alec did have a point. "Smart Alec," he teased as he leaned forward and opened a small compartment to reveal a thin platter of finger foods, a chilled bottle of champagne, and two glasses. "Now, first there’s the small matter of your leash, and then I’ll make sure you’re not weak from lack of nutrition. Wouldn’t want you passing out before the real fun begins."

Alec snorted at that. "Not going to happen so don’t worry." He twisted the collar around so the D-ring was in the front and leaned forward. "Leash away, old man."

Sam’s eyes glinted in amusement as he fingered the silver barcodes that were identical to Alec’s natural ones. "Wonder how many of the people at this club will have caught the transgen craze," Sam murmured, referring to the emerging subculture of imitating all things transgenic from bar codes to eyes to more extreme modifications.

"By the way, the old man crack? I’d say about five lashes," he purred, as he clipped the leash on and tugged on it, drawing Alec in close. "This is one time when I’m grateful for your high pain tolerance. I plan to get your ass nice and toasty before I bury myself in it. All that traumatized flesh will feel like a small inferno, and you’ll be so fucking tight it’ll be like breaking you in all over again."

"All over again? And bring it on, Sammy; I’ll be good—mostly."

"Call me possessive but I like the idea of you being almost virginally tight," Sam grinned as he leaned forward and took out the champagne, copping the cork and filling a glass up, holding it up to Alec’s lips for him to take a sip. "And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to mitigate my punishment based on your behavior," he promised, as he took a sip out of the same spot on the glass.

"Then why the plug?" Alec asked, egging him on, interested in seeing what would come out.

"Other than the fact I like to watch you squirm? Let’s just say with that in your ass the paddle is going to feel very interesting!"

Alec popped an eyebrow at that and nodded toward the champagne. "Mind sharing some more?"

"Mind feeding me some steak tartar?" Sam responded as he took another sip and then offered the glass to Alec. "Well that or some caviar. Take your pick since you’ll be feeding us both."

"Of course," Alec purred, expertly scooping up some of the caviar onto one of the toast points and holding it out in front of Sam’s lips.

Sam took a bite of the toast and licked his lips before taking another sip of champagne, feeling the bubbles burst over his tongue and chase away the saltiness of the caviar, closing his eyes to better savor the experience. "Mmm, delicious," he purred. "Almost as tasty as you."

Alec swallowed his own bite before chuckling throatily. "You saying I taste like fish?"

"More like salty come and sweet skin," Sam replied. "And a personality that bursts over me, teasing, and taunting me."

"Going to comment on my meat next?" Alec asked, offering Sam a bite of the steak tartar.

Sam let the raw, lightly seasoned, steak melt on his tongue and but made sure to lick Alec’s fingers clean before releasing them. "I’d say that you have thoroughly satisfying meat, babe, quite delectable," Sam chuckled. "I told the driver to drive until we’re ready to go to the club. I did some research into the Red Door, and apparently it doesn’t close; it just has shift changes."

Alec fluttered his eyebrows at that even as he ate a bite of the steak himself then took another sip of the champagne Sam offered. "Better not make it too late though, you need your sleep."

"Oh, Kitten, keep ‘em comin’; every age joke is getting you five more ‘love taps’," Sam chuckled. "You’re up to ten now."

"Baby stuff," Alec laughed, feeding Sam more from the plate.

"For now," Sam agreed with a grin. "You naturally have a problem with impulse control, so I’m sure more are on the way." Nipping at the pads of Alec’s fingers, Sam let the younger man tease both lips and teeth with the tips of his fingers.

"And you love it."

"Damn straight I do," Sam grinned. "Oh, I neglected to mention, there’s a magic number. When you reach that, interest begins to accrue. Oh, I think 100% is a fair amount of interest, don’t you?"

"Magic number? You have to be kidding," Alec snickered.

"Do I look like I’m kidding, Kitten?" Sam growled, yanking hard on the leash so that he could scour Alec’s mouth with his tongue. "Now feed me, pet."

"Yes, sir," Alec murmured offering bits of the food Sam had brought, his free hand brushing over Sam’s groin.

"Such a good boy," Sam purred as he continued to lick Alec’s fingers clean. "When you’re not being bad, that is. I’m not sure if I like you better naughty or nice."

"Shouldn’t we go find out?"

Sam knocked on the glass partition, and as soon as it lowered, he spoke. "Take us to the club now; wait for my call as to when we leave."

When the partition went up, Sam finished off the champagne and held it out for a refill. "Oh, we’re going to have fun tonight," Sam mused.

"That was the whole point of this," Alec answered dryly before relaxing again, playing the part of Sam’s pet to the hilt.

"Your ass may not think the same thing come morning," Sam murmured. "Not to mention a few other parts of you," he continued. "But you’ll be satisfied, that I promise you."

Alec only smiled at that, and when they reached the club, he climbed out of the car, staying two steps behind the older man, his posture relaxed, his gaze on Sam’s heels and his hands behind his back.

Sam knocked on the discreet door, and when it opened, he murmured, "Winchester, first name Samuel, with ‘guest’, I believe we’re on the list."

The door attendant looked down the night’s guest list, found the entry, and nodded. "Welcome to the Red Door, Mr. Winchester. Coat check is to your right; the entrance is through the red door to the left of the coat check. If you step to your left, we have a brief security scan for you to go through, and then you can continue on through."

Sam nodded and tugged on his leash then strode forward without a backward glance, going through the security procedures and on to the coat check where he calmly set the cuffs on the tray offered up by the coat check servant and then waited for Alec to remove Sam’s coat and then his own.

The younger man quickly performed that task, offering the coats over and handing Sam the chit he’d been given before falling still again, waiting for his next order.

"Hands in front, Kitten," Sam ordered as he took off his gloves and then picked up the cuffs from the tray. They were simple leather cuffs that he quickly buckled into place; their only adornment besides the buckle was a thick D ring that Sam planned to put to good use. "Good boy," he purred, picking up the gloves from the tray and taking up the leash he’d let drop to put on Alec’s cuffs. Giving it a slight tug, Sam coaxed Alec into moving forward.

"Let’s go, I’m ready to take a look around the club and then decide where I want us to play first. Maybe take in a floor show or have you participate in one."

They passed through the door the bouncer held open for them and stepped into the open space of the club’s public viewing area. Soft jazz music was punctuated by groans, cries of pleasure and pain, and the slap of leather, wood, and flesh on flesh. Alec’s eyes dilated, and he felt himself harden at the musky smell around them. Allowing himself to drop even further into his ‘pet’ persona, he followed after Sam, maintaining the correct distance between them so he could feel the tug of the leash at his collar, but not allowing it to become uncomfortable.

Sam automatically took in all the exits and entrances, the number of security people and all other important information with one quick look and then took a second, more thorough look to take in the six stages, each with a different and highly arousing show. There were a number of bars scattered throughout, and serving slaves slinked through the crowd bearing trays not of drink but of lube, condoms, motion lotions, heat gels, flavored dust and sex toys. Sam even saw tiny bottles of poppers and a few other drugs meant to enhance the libido. Every sexual proclivity was catered to, every type of coupling of the human or mechanized variety allowed, and everyone looked to be having an erotic time of it.

Spotting a comfortable leather club chair by one of the stages with a satin pillow on the floor next to it, Sam tugged on Alec’s leash, made his way over, and sat down. Tugging Alec’s head down, he licked a stripe up his lover’s neck and bit on his jawbone playfully before letting go of the leash. "Scotch on the rocks, Kitten, you have," Sam gauged the distance to the bar and the size of the crowd before continuing, "three minutes to be back here, kneeling on your cushion and offering my drink or I add to your punishment count. And no cheating either, if I see you blur, the punishment quintuples."

"Yes, sir," Alec murmured, the corners of his mouth quirking as he fought a grin at Sam’s explicit order. He straightened sinuously, turned, and walked toward the bar, feline grace apparent in every move of his body. There was no rushing; he slid through the crowd as if it was nonexistent, returning well within his time limit with the drink held carefully between his hands.

Dropping to his knees on the pillow, Alec shifted his hands so that they cupped the bottom of the heavy crystal glass and bowed his head.

Sam’s eyebrow quirked, and then he grinned. "Five more, just because you’re being too smug about it," he said casually as he took his glass from Alec and took a sip. The aged whiskey slid down his throat like liquid fire, and he savored the expensive burn. Definitely pre-Pulse, he thought to himself as he stroked Alec’s head and turned his attention to the performance that was taking place on stage.

It was... inventive. And a little bit disturbing. The woman bore a vague resemblance to Max, long, straight black hair, black cat suit, Max’s trademark shades and every once in a while you caught a glimpse of a barcode on the back of her neck. Fortunately for Sam, that was where the resemblance ended as the woman was definitely of Asian descent as evidenced by her skin tone and facial features. Then there was the matter of the elephant cock-sized strap-on she was wearing. Sam hoped that the man, currently strapped to and spread open on the pommel horse-like apparatus, had been seriously stretched earlier or really liked pain because no matter how much oil she applied to that thing, it was gonna hurt without a massive amount of prep work.

Slapping a hand against the man’s ass, the Max look-alike positioned herself and began to push in, eliciting groans from both her partner and several audience members. Though he kept his eyes on the floor, Alec cocked his head to the side, enjoying the aural show as much as others were the visual one.

"Damn, that’s impressive," Sam murmured as he watched the gargantuan cock cling and hitch as it haltingly slid into the man’s ass. One hand trailed over Alec’s head, petting him lightly while the other casually unzipped the ‘codpiece’ section of the black rubber pants he wore and reached inside to stroke his cock.

"Imagine that’s you up there, Kitten, and Max, or some other faceless X5, and she’s pounding into you with that monster with all her strength. You can take me, but could you take her slamming into you, blurring she’s going so fast?" Sam murmured as he brought his now sticky hand out and held it up to Alec’s mouth for him to lick clean.

Alec purred around Sam’s fingers, his tongue curving around each digit, lapping at the salty, musky precome and leaning against Sam’s leg as the woman on the stage fucked her partner harder and harder.

Sam felt the almost feline rumble of vocal chords against his finger and shivered in delight. His cock, that was already well on its way to being completely hard, became granite-like in an instant.

The hand in Alec’s hair dropped down to the leash, and he yanked Alec up off the cushion so that he could attack the fastenings on the younger man’s pants. "Next time you dress for ease of access," he snarled as he reached out telekinetically and latched on to the plug in Alec’s ass. As Alec’s pants came down, the plug was yanked out, and then Sam was taking hold of his cock at the same time as he pulled Alec down, spearing into him like a hot knife sliding into butter.

"Gonna fuck you raw tonight," he growled, teeth clamping on Alec’s neck as he forced both himself and Alec not to move, making them, instead, continue to watch the show as it unfolded on the stage in front of them. Muscles tensed as Alec clamped down around him, his legs spread wide as he balanced himself in Sam’s lap with his thighs alone, his hands resting on his own thighs.

Sam rested his chin on Alec’s shoulder and took the opportunity to slip one of his gloves back on. His ungloved hand he wrapped around Alec’s cock and began stroking, the gloved one he used to run across his lover’s chest, constantly applying mild abrasion to both of the transgenic’s nipples, one after the other, and back again.

"Look at them, Kitten," Sam growled, nodding towards the couple on stage. "Look at the pleasure-pain on his face as she stretches him almost to his tearing point. I bet you can hear every little whimper and gasp. Can you smell them? His cock is red and dripping like a faucet, but that cock ring he’s wearing won’t let him come despite the abuse his prostate is taking. He’s gonna get desperate soon, start to struggle with his bonds, try to break out, free his cock and strip it until he comes.

"What do you think he’d do if I played ‘ghost’ and wrapped imaginary lips around his cock? Do you think he’s so far gone that he’ll think it’s his imagination? Better yet, do you want me to wrap my ghost lips around you?" On and on Sam spilled an endless stream of filth, all the while feeling his cock throb and twitch in his lover’s ass while he continued to play with other areas, never letting up, never stopping.

A husky groan escaped from Alec’s throat, vibrating his chest beneath the hand that dragged the dully abrasive pinpricks over his skin, sensitizing his nipples, bringing them to hardened nubs and continuing to torment them. His cock would have been pulled tight against his body except for the hand circling it, dragging at the soft skin, moving up to rub over the fleshy head, then down to drag over his length.

"Tell me, Kitten," Sam continued, switching topics without warning. "Have you ever thought about getting pierced? I have… thought of you pierced, that is. I’ve thought about it a lot. Where I’d want you pierced, what I’d do to the piercings, how you’d get them done. When you’d get them done. Tonight, by me, right over there," Sam indicated with his head to one of the side ‘displays’ that had caught his attention almost immediately—a place where masters and mistresses were piercing their pets. Sam tweaked one of Alec’s nipples especially hard, driving the slender metal spikes into his flesh almost to the point of puncturing the delicate flesh.

The sudden jerking of Alec’s body at the suggestion drove Sam deeper into him and almost overbalanced them, sending them out of the chair Sam was sprawled in. He corrected quickly, swaying as he centered himself back on his precarious perch, a shudder running through him as if he knew what was to come.

Sam chuckled darkly in Alec’s ear and bit down on it lightly. "Like that idea, do you?" he whispered. "Both of them, I think, bars—not hoops—I want to be able to play… oh how I’m going to play."

Alec’s whole body tightened in response to the comment, and he circled his hips, goading Sam on.

"Question is—should I fuck you now, or later?" Sam mused aloud. "Or more appropriately, should I let _you_ come or not? What’s your opinion on the subject, Kitten?"

"Whatever you want, Sam," Alec rasped, repeating the motion.

"Smart answer," Sam purred, motioning to one of the serving slaves walking around with trays of toys. Perusing the items on the chased silver platter, Sam picked out a simple snap-close cock ring, unadorned and effective. The decorative ones were pretty, but for his Kitten Sam wanted substance.

Holding it up in front of Alec, Sam grinned. "Like it? Put it on, make sure it’s snug, wouldn’t want you to have any ‘accidents’ before you’re pierced," he ordered before turning to the slave. "Mark me in for the next slot on the piercing stage. Two bars, one in each nipple, no restraints. I want him to be able to hold perfectly still while I pierce him."

"As the master wishes," the slave murmured, bowing and backing away to do as Sam bid.

Taking a deep breath, his back brushing against Sam’s chest, Alec eased the ring open and snugged it around the base of his cock and balls. Another sharply indrawn breath heralded the closure of the ring, and a fine tremor ran through him before he relaxed again, leaning back against Sam.

Sam’s expression was one of pure satisfaction. Leaning back further into the chair, he dug his fingers into Alec’s hips and began to pound into the younger man while he enjoyed the transgenic wannabes up on the stage finishing off their little pegging session. "Look at him, so desperate to come, just like you’re gonna be. What would you say if I told you that you don’t get to come until we’re home again?"

"If that’s what you want, of course," Alec said roughly, tilting his head back to rest his cheek against Sam’s.

"So obedient," Sam sighed, "I could get used to this, you being so accommodating all the time. Oh, the things I could get you to do…" he panted as he slammed into his lover over and over until with an almost pained grunt he came, flooding Alec’s ass with come.

The delicate clearing of a throat had Sam’s head coming up off Alec’s back and opening his eyes to look at the flushed face of the woman who’d gone to get them a session on the piercing stage. "You have the next time slot, Master, and may I humbly beg to offer my assistance for anything you should need?"

Sam’s eyebrow quirked at that but he took a moment to ponder the answer—partly to try and find a polite way to turn the woman down and partly to see how, if at all, Alec would react.

Alec’s head turned slowly so that he could focus on the woman, and his whole body stiffened though he kept quiet.

Sam chuckled quietly. "Thank you for your offer but I don’t share my pet with anyone, and I humor him by not sharing myself. I’m insanely possessive, and it’s only fair that I show him the same respect," Sam finally replied to the waiting woman.

Sighing almost worshipfully, the woman made a deep obeisance to Sam. "Such a fortunate pet to have so noble a Master," she murmured. "If he is a truly appreciative slave, he will realize how blessed he is to have such a one as you."

"I’m the fortunate one," Sam answered before Alec could. "My Kitten is just that-- _mine_ , body, heart and soul. How can I not be the same for him?" he murmured, nuzzling Alec’s neck and petting his stomach lightly, Alec’s expression changing to a self-satisfied smile as he melted back against him, even daring to turn his head and brush his lips over Sam’s cheek.

"Never going to let anyone touch you," Sam promised, shutting everyone else out and concentrating on Alec. "They can watch, see how magnificent you are, how gorgeous and perfect and mine but… no one gets to touch unless less they want to lose more than a hand," he growled, hand stilling and then digging into Alec’s stomach in unconscious reaction.

For a second, Alec broke his persona, and his teeth grazed Sam’s face. "Damn right, remember that," he murmured before relaxing again.

Sam chuckled at the real Alec coming out to play. "Naughty," he purred, "After we get you pierced, I think I owe you a warmed ass. Then I’m going to fuck you again, and while I slide in and out of those fiery cheeks, I’m going to play with your piercings. Now the only question is do I get a private room for that or do I let people watch… because you’ll be center attraction, my love, no question of that."

One of Alec’s hands eased back to stroke Sam’s thigh and hip, each breath he took pressing his abdomen against Sam’s gloved hand, pricking his skin with the tiny lancets in the leather.

"Someone apparently likes that idea," Sam laughed as he gently pushed Alec up into a half standing position, picked up the butt plug, and then gently reinserted it. "Wouldn’t want you to leak all over your pretty leather pants now would we, Kitten?" he murmured as Alec groaned and shook when the plug came to rest against his prostate, Sam’s face a picture of evil delight.

Straightening Alec up, Sam turned him and tugged up the younger man’s pants himself, leaving the zipper undone and Alec’s cock peeking out. Unable to resist Sam dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the sticky, oozing head, suckling lightly for a moment before releasing Alec and smacking his lips obscenely. "Delicious," he sighed as he zipped his codpiece and stood. "But the night isn’t over, and we’ve got an appointment to keep."

"Yes, Sam." Alec’s voice was tight with frustrated desire and barely leashed control, and the panting breaths that gusted from his lips were loud to his hearing. He felt, rather than saw, Sam’s humor at his start and restrained himself from dragging the older man’s head back to where it had been only by remembering that for tonight, he was Sam’s to do with as he pleased.

A tug on his leash had him following Sam through the patrons, their pets, and the serving slaves toward a black vinyl-covered, padded table. A quick glance around the area showed him autoclaved pouches that contained piercing implements and a variety of hoops, spirals, and bars from which Sam could choose what appealed to him.

When Sam turned back toward him, Alec groaned deep in his throat and felt a drop of precome ooze down his cock at the blatant look of want and possession in the older man’s dark eyes, and he knew that this was going to be worth it.

Feeling his blood heat even more as he turned at the sound of Alec’s groan, Sam saw the naked want in his lover’s eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered, a thumb tracing over Alec’s lower lip. "And so very mine." Sam almost said screw it, they were leaving because he didn’t want to share Alec with anyone, even in only visual ways—Alec was _his,_ dammit, and none of these people were worthy of him. Closing his eyes, he took a great, shuddering breath and reminded himself to stick with the game plan.

Turning back to the selection Sam chose one set of piercings for the evening and another for Alec to change into when finally healed completely and a third, more elaborate set for when they could be changed. He then moved to stand over his lover. "Get on the table and lie down," he ordered and then ratcheted the Frankenstein’s lab type table up so that Alec lay at a 75 degree angle and was visible to the audience.

"No restraints and no moving," he ordered loudly as he reached over to the table for the alcohol swabs and cleaned Alec’s nipples and the surrounding skin one at a time, blowing on the alcohol-cooled skin to make them peak invitingly. Sam had to resist the temptation to bite but couldn’t swallow the groan as he watched the little nubs of flesh taunt him.

"Gonna have to fuck you again when this is over," he growled just before he claimed Alec’s mouth in a desperate kiss then released him. Picking up the long metal lancet Sam held it up so it glinted in the spotlight that was highlighting the stage. "Let’s begin."

Alec drew in a deep breath and released it, the muscles in his whole body growing lax as he prepared himself for what was to come. His hands pressed flat against the vinyl surface of the table, and he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, focusing on Sam, his face betraying not even a flicker of pain when the long needle pushed through his left nipple, then continued on its path, bringing the bar of the piercing with it. He felt a small grating as a tiny ball was screwed on to hold it in place.

Once it was done, he let out another deep breath and, when Sam looked at him, smiled lazily.

"One down," Sam murmured before lowering his head to lap up the droplets of blood that now peppered Alec’s naked chest and continued to ooze from the fresh wound. "Taste so good," the older man moaned, suckling a little harder in concession to the fact that he _knew_ he couldn’t bite down… yet. "One to go."

The sharp bite of pleasured pain as Sam sucked on his newly pierced flesh tightened the flesh around Alec’s eyes even as his cock throbbed in its constricting ring. He filed the thought that Sam seemed to be getting off on tasting his blood, figuring it was some kink having to do with the demon blood in him and took a deep breath, wondering if the second piercing would be easier or harder than the first since he knew what was coming.

Lining up the needle with the tiny marks he’d made to indicate entry and exit points, Sam decided to be kind to his lover despite his earlier words. As the needle slowly lanced its way through Alec’s flesh, Sam used a psychic ‘tug,’ and the snaps holding Alec’s cock ring popped loose even as Sam threaded the other bar piercing with its steel circlet through Alec’s flesh in the wake of the needle, sealing everything into place.

A broken cry escaped Alec’s throat, and his stomach muscles clenched though the upper half of his body remained still. His orgasm was _there_ , so close he could feel it gnawing at his nerves, but he was determined not to come until it was allowed.

"Come for me, Alec," Sam ordered, eyes drinking in the sight of his lover’s iron clad control and feeling a shiver of arousal chase down his spine at the thoughts of what that could mean for him when the tables were finally turned.

Lambent green eyes snapped to meet golden brown, and Alec’s back arched up off the table as come gouted over his clean-shaven groin to pool around his navel. Alec’s body shook with pleasure though he stayed in place on the table and his gaze stayed locked with Sam’s.

Sam finished screwing on the final ball that held the nipple piercing in place, his eyes dark and hungry as he took in Alec’s orgasm. "Never gonna let you go," he whispered as he pressed his hand over Alec’s heart. "You’ll never be rid of me now."

"Yours," Alec whispered, feeling the warm pressure of Sam’s chest against his chest, the sensation more clear than the ache of his nipples or the cooling semen dripping down his hips.

The clearing of a throat made Sam bite back a curse as he turned. Club ‘slaves’ waited to clean up after them and dispose of the instruments. Not wanting to take the chance, Sam motioned to one. "I want the instruments we used bagged and waiting for me when we leave. I’ll dispose of them myself."

"As the Master wishes," the slave acknowledged and stepped back so that Sam could finish cleaning Alec up and help him up off the platform.

"Oh, your cock ring seems to be defective. This one just came undone at a most… inopportune time," he grinned toothily. The slave promised to have it replaced by end of night with one of better quality, and Sam nodded in approval, patting Alec’s ass playfully. "Wouldn’t want him to lose control like that again tonight. I haven’t finished playing yet!"

"As the Master wishes," the slave repeated, stepping gracefully out of the way as the pair left the stage.

Sam picked up Alec’s leash and tugged on it lightly, pulling him forward by his collar. "I think we need to find you something to drink and eat, pet, wouldn’t want you passing out on me before the main event."

Alec let his steps lag just enough to put some drag on the leash and chuckled just loudly enough so that he knew Sam would hear.

"What are we up to now, pet?" Sam asked, tugging hard at the leash. "Forty at least. Now I just need to decide if I want a paddle, a crop, my hand or a combination of all three… or," Sam paused, eyes turning up in amused delight. "A cat. Yes, I think a cat would be the perfect thing to use on you," he chuckled to himself.

Alec’s laughter this time was for his own ears, and he followed Sam meekly, his head bowed, his wrists pressed together behind him. The position pulled at his fresh piercings, and he felt droplets of blood slide down his chest.

Finding another chair in another part of the club, Sam pulled Alec down onto his lap and wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist possessively. He’d been noticing the looks Alec was drawing, and who could blame people for looking? Alec was perfect—but he was Sam’s, and they could look, admire and want, but Alec was his, he thought as he almost bared his teeth at another blatant glance from an appreciative Master towards _his_ Kitten.

"How may I serve the Master?" a serving slave asked, snapping Sam out of his reverie.

"Club soda with lime for me and… something creamy for my Kitten," he said after a pause, knowing he was going to catch shit for this come morning but enjoying the subtle goads while he had the chance.

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?" she asked innocently, her eyes locked on the bulge of Sam’s codpiece.

"Non," Sam said with a chuckle. "I want him riding endorphins and me, nothing else."

"Oh course," she said quietly, bowing and hurrying toward the bar as Alec relaxed back against Sam’s chest, his eyelids falling closed, though he kept them open enough so that he could survey their surroundings, watching for threats even in his languid state.

"Having fun, babe?" Sam whispered into Alec’s ear as he continued to run his fingers up and down the baby smooth skin of Alec’s waist. "You’re gonna have to tell me how you knew about this place, well, only if you want to. Don’t want to bring up bad memories for you," he continued as he let the role of Dom drop for a moment while they waited for their drinks.

"I’m good," Alec murmured, a raspy purr cutting through his voice as he reached back with one hand to play with Sam’s hair.

"Not gonna save your ass tonight though," Sam chuckled, deliberately misunderstanding Alec. "Fifty with the cat, and who knows what else. Now that you’re all silky smooth, I need to take advantage of that. If it weren’t for the fact that they’re brand new," Sam’s fingers ghosted over Alec’s still red and angry nipples. "I’d be playing with them but… fuck, they look good on you!"

"Damn good thing," Alec chuckled, his voice barely audible and his lips hardly moving as he spoke though he squirmed on Sam’s lap at his touch.

The serving slave came back with Sam and Alec’s drinks. Sam took his and placed it on the small table next to where he was sitting before taking Alec’s and taking a sip, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Pleasure or pain?" he asked the hovering slave.

"M...master?" she stammered.

"How do you want to be rewarded for such exceptional service? Pleasure or pain?" Seeing as how she’d brought his Kitten fresh cream, how could he not reward her?

"Whatever Master feels appropriate?" the woman began only to stop at the sharp shake of Sam’s head.

"That’s not what I asked. I asked you your preference—pleasure or pain?"

"I prefer pain, Master," the slave stammered and blushed hotly.

"So be it. You will received equal number of lashings that my Kitten does, now bring me one of the managers so I may discuss this with them," he ordered as he held the glass of fresh cream up to Alec’s lips for him to taste. Sam planned to lick the residue off Alec’s lips for him.

Alec tilted his head back, swallowing down the cool, creamy liquid, his gaze flicking to the woman who was looking at Sam adoringly, and the minute narrowing of his eyes had her taking a step back.

"It won’t be me, sweetheart," Sam whispered as he tilted Alec’s head back, severing the younger man’s stare, and began to lap at Alec’s lower lip. "You have the manager to go fetch," he reminded the girl, with a flick of his wrist. "Be quick or I’ll change my mind." The threat seemed to work, and Sam bit back a chuckle as he watched her scamper away out of the corner of his eye.

Raising Alec’s glass, Sam let some of the cool cream flow silky smooth into his mouth and then sealed his lips over his lover’s and let the liquid dribble inside. He could feel Alec’s throat muscles work to swallow and shivered minutely at the memory of what that throat could do around his cock—God bless transgenic muscle control. Sliding his hand down, Sam palmed Alec’s leather covered cock and then slipped a hand into the still unbuttoned pants to cup warm, damp flesh.

The clearing of a throat had Sam growling in frustration, but he broke off the kiss and turned his head to see who was interrupting him with barely controlled hostility.

"Pretty as a picture and twice as fuckable," the woman standing beside their chair grinned. It was the Max look–a-like from earlier, and she was giving the two of them an overtly lascivious once over.

"The manager, I presume?" Sam replied stand-offishly, not yet sure if she was simply showing aesthetic appreciation of Alec or actual interest.

Inclining her head in assent, the woman snapped her fingers, and Sam’s serving slave dropped to her hands and knees, creating the perfect bench for ‘Mistress Max’ to sit upon. "I understand you wanted to speak to me?"

Sam hid his grin and mimicked her imperious nod. "Your current chair pleased me with her astute service, and so I’d like to reward her. I’d like her to get the same ‘reward’ as my pet—fifty lashes with the instrument of your choice, although I think she may need something softer than what I’ll be using. However, I only play with my Kitten, so I was wondering what the protocol was for finding another Dom to administer the punishment."

Mistress Max’s lips curled up into a wicked grin. "Well, this is your lucky day," she purred. "I’ve wanted to warm this pert little posterior," her hand came down to swat the slave’s ass hard as she spoke, "all night. I’ll only be too happy to assist you; after all, it’s my job to help fulfill our guests' every wish."

"And I can tell you are a true professional, absolutely dedicated to your job," Sam replied seriously, eyes dancing in amusement.

"Exactly," Mistress Max nodded. "Now if you would permit me, I’ll take this most fortunate slave and warm up the equipment for you and your… Kitten. How cute," she murmured, eyeing the engraved barcode on the collar. "All he needs is those contacts, and he might even be able to pull off passing as a transgen. He’s certainly pretty enough to be one of the later models."

Alex kept his gaze on the floor, which, he supposed, was a good thing because the woman would take offense at the humor she would see there.

"If she only knew," Sam whispered in Alec’s ear. "I don’t settle for cheap knock-offs; why have dross when you can have gold?" Placing a soft kiss on the delicate skin behind Alec’s ear, Sam jogged his knee, bouncing Alec slightly and causing the butt plug to push deeper into the younger man’s ass. "Now watch, you’re next."

Drawing in a hissed breath, Alec raised his head to watch the manager leading the serving slave to the stage. After securing the blonde-haired woman in manacles, she selected a soft velvet flogger from a rack, tested it a few times, and then began to work the other woman over from the curve of her ass to the top of her shoulder blades. The strengths of the mistress’s bows never varied, even when the slave began to cry out in pleasured pain; it was a masterful performance, Sam had to admit.

"I’m not using velvet on you," he murmured as he watched. "Because I know you can take more. Velvet is for a reward, and you’ve been naughty. I know I promised you a cat, but a paddle’s caught my eye; a nice, sturdy, _heavy_ leather one. I think it should warm that perky little ass of yours quite nicely. And it has a hidden surprise. Oh yes, that’s the perfect one for you, Kitten," Sam murmured, his hand fondling and kneading one of Alec’s cheeks in anticipation of things to come, Alec squirming in his lap, his eyes going unfocused as he concentrated on Sam’s voice and the gasps and cries from the woman being flogged on the stage.

"Can you smell her?" Sam purred, his hand sliding around Alec’s waist and into his opened pants, petting Alec’s sticky cock with soft strokes of his fingers. "Is she wet? Dripping? Can you taste her pussy juices in the air, Alec?

"How does it feel knowing that’s going to be you up there, writhing and moaning as I warm your ass while all around the stage people watch and salivate either wanting to be you or to be punishing you? They’ll be hard for you, wet for you, Alec; desperately wanting to touch this perfect flesh, to bury themselves inside it, but only I can do that, only I can have that. Isn’t that right?" Sam growled, his other hand fisting Alec’s hair and pulling his head back so that the younger man’s taut neck was exposed for the taking… and Sam took, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh then soothing the stinging flesh with soft kisses.

"Only you," Alec whispered, a needy edge riding his voice and his cock twitching under Sam’s caress. The woman on stage screamed as she came, and he moaned, imagining what was to come when he was the one up there.

"Damn straight," Sam muttered. "And only you, just so we’re clear on that. Next time we come here it’ll be your turn, although I doubt they’ll want to see an old man like me up there when they can look at you instead," Sam laughed self deprecatingly. "But it’s not about them, it’s about us, and if you want to ride me hard, I can’t wait to be ridden."

"Giving me permission?" Alec whispered, his voice barely audible but full of wry amusement.

Sam buried his face in Alec’s neck to hide his laughter. It would have looked completely out of place and a little odd for a Master to lose control like that, not that he really gave a shit, but appearances needed to be kept. "Nah, just saying that I’m quite happy to switch things up if you want to," he answered, his reply muffled by Alec’s skin. "As much as I like being in control, the idea of you…" A full body shiver raced through Sam, and he had no doubt Alec could feel his cock harden under the younger man’s hip, that Alec could smell Sam’s heat at the thought of submitting to Alec as Alec had done to him.

"Have to say though; don’t know if I could be as good as you. I’ve been hardwired for rebellion since before I could even walk," he chuckled. "You might just want to put me out to pasture instead of putting me through my paces."

"Just would make it more fun." Alec’s words were a rumble in his back against Sam’s chest, and then he fell silent when the manager returned, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did giving it," she chuckled. "And the stage is yours."

"You’re an artist with a flogger," Sam replied, raising his head from where it had been buried. "And I’d say your girl enjoyed it most of all," he grinned looking at the serving girl, who was staring at the manager with almost slavish devotion. "I’d say you have a new pet."

‘Max’ looked back at the girl and smiled wickedly. "I have a stable of pets, but she’ll make a pretty addition, I agree. And now, as they say, I’ve shown you mine, time for you to show me yours," the manager’s hand made a sweeping arc, indicating Sam and Alec should avail themselves of the stage.

"Apparently that’s our cue," Sam grinned. "Up you get, Kitten, I want you facing the rack, not facing me, arms by your sides and feet apart. Like I said, it’s going to be a surprise."

"No support?" ‘Max’ mused, her eyebrows rising. "I’m looking forward to this."

"He doesn’t need it," Sam replied with a smug grin. "My Kitten is unique—one of a kind. Perfect," he murmured, stroking a hand down the long, lean line of Alec’s back, which was marred only by the leather of the chest harness.

Alec flowed to his feet, waiting for Sam to take his leash and lead him to the stage, the manager claiming Sam’s seat after he vacated it, the serving slave crouched at her feet as close to the chair as was possible. Once they reached the stage, he walked over to the rack, settling himself as Sam had requested, his pants hitching lower on his hips as he balanced himself, took a deep breath, and let it out, releasing any tension in his back and shoulders.

Sam traced a long, narrow finger over Alec’s shoulders and down the younger man’s back before deftly unbuckling the harness. Any damage would be inflicted by him and him alone, not by things getting in the way. Sliding a hand around to grasp the leather that barely covered Alec’s erection, his other hand tugged the back of the leather pants down, exposing sweet curves and tucking the leather into the underside of Alec’s ass. Sam trailed a finger over the butt plug just before he turned away to pick out the instrument he wanted to use.

Walking back to Alec, Sam pressed a kiss against one shoulder and then whispered softly. "I can use the cuffs, attach them to the top of the frame if you want, or you can just brace against it, but I want you stabilized and leaning slightly forward. What do you prefer?"

"You told her I didn’t need the support," Alec murmured in return. "Give ‘em a show." He leaned forward, resting his hand on the rack’s frame, rolling his shoulders and flexing the muscles in his back as he moved, the show purely for Sam’s benefit.

"Show it is," Sam murmured as he stepped back and ordered Alec to close his eyes then pressed the leather side of the leather ‘spanking’ paddle to his lover’s lips for him to kiss. "I want you to count them out. You lose track, I’ll add on. Do you understand?" he said loud enough for their audience to hear.

Bringing his arm back Sam let fly with a firm but not overly hard blow, wanting to warm Alec up, not hurt him. Fifty—his arm was gonna be tired by the time they were done!

"One." Alec’s voice was calm and firm, and he kept his eyes closed, also forcing himself not to listen to Sam’s movements so he wouldn’t anticipate the blows. It stung, but not terribly, though he knew by the end of fifty strikes, he wasn’t going to feel like sitting down any time soon.

Sam soon fell into a rhythm, varying the speed and the strength of the hits, and when Alec got to fourteen, he decided it was time for surprise number one. Reversing the paddle he let the soft, wool-lined side strike for the fifteenth blow, the soft merino padding the blow and turning it into almost a caress instead.

"Fif—fifteen," Alec stuttered, surprised by the sudden change and arching into the blow instead of holding himself still as he had been.

Sam delivered two more blows with the soft side of the paddle and then three sharp and then picked up the candle that had been provided as per his earlier request. Holding the candle aloft, Sam let the black wax fall like molten rain over the already sizzling flesh of Alec’s ass.

A hissed out breath and the rapid rise and fall of Alec’s back as the wax hit, cooled, and solidified was all the reaction he showed, though his erection bobbed against his stomach as the pain transmuted into pleasure.

Sam groaned softly and was forced to take some deep breaths in order to rein himself in. The trouble was, the more stoically Alec took what Sam was dishing out, the more Sam wanted to shatter that iron self control. It was a dangerously addictive desire, and it was making him do things he’d never normally do, even in this environment. And there was the fact that Alec could take it, take so much more than a ‘normal’ partner. Fuck.

Picking up the paddle again, Sam ran the soft woolen side over the wax-seared skin of Alec’s ass. "Do you remember what number we’re on?" he asked, "or do I start adding?"

"Twenty, sir," Alec rasped, his hands flexing against the rack, his breaths coming deep and even as he looked straight ahead.

"Oh my, he _is_ impressive," ‘Max’ called from the chair as she watched Sam and Alec perform. "I’m somewhat in awe of your training technique. He’s quite the showpiece, isn’t he?"

Sam ignored the manager, concentrating instead on laying another ten strokes, varying them between hard and soft before taking up the candle again, this time dripping a trail all the way up Alec’s back to the bottom of his collar and leaving his ass untouched, wanting nothing more than to draw a reaction out of the younger man, any reaction.

"Th... irty," Alec gasped, his hips twisting as the wax dripped down the center of his back, hardening before it reached his waist, His fingers closed over the edge of the rack, and his head dropped for a moment before his neck straightened again.

"So fucking beautiful," Sam groaned, putting the candle back on its holder and dipping his fingers into the bowl of ice water next to it. Sam traced the wax patterns with icy cold fingers before sliding them down, in between Alec’s ass cheeks to wrap around the base of the butt plug as he dropped to his knees behind the younger man.

Tugging on the plug, Sam watched avidly as it came out with a soft, squelching pop and then sealed his lips over his lover’s hole and began to tongue fuck him, tasting his own spunk as it dribbled out.

A low, broken moan escaped Alec’s lips, and his knees buckled before he caught himself, slowly straightening as much as possible given his current position and his desire not to lose the pressure of Sam’s tongue in his ass.

Sam moaned, thrilled beyond belief that he’d broken through Alec’s almost soldier-like behavior to make his lover react. The rest of the punishment could be forgone; he’d gotten what he wanted. A few more licks of his tongue, and he backed off reluctantly, replacing the plug with a soft pat on Alec’s ass. "Time to go home babe, the rest… the rest is for us alone," Sam murmured as he got to his feet and pulled Alec in against him, tucking him back into the leather pants and zipped him up, covering Alec from everyone’s view.

"You promised him fifty," an anonymous voice called from the watchers.

"But I didn’t promise that you’d get to watch, did I?" Sam snarled, glaring at the audience. "Master’s discretion and this Master no longer wants to share with the rest of the fucking world."

Alec tensed at the tone of Sam’s voice, and his eyes opened so that his gaze could roam over the crowd, searching for the speaker, barely restrained violence visible in the tightening of his muscles and the flash of his eyes in the spotlight.

"Holy shit, he’s for real," another patron gasped.

‘Max’ looked even more impressed, if that was possible. "You’ve tamed a transgenic," she murmured. "How did you manage that?"

Sam, who’d stepped off the platform, shot the woman a look of pure disgust. "I didn’t tame him," he informed her quietly. "I gave him the respect he deserves and loved him for who he is—the man I’m spending the rest of my life with. If you think anyone could ever _tame_ a transgenic, you need to start living in the real world, sister, because if there’s one thing I’ve learned loving him is that their spirits are untamable, and I wouldn’t want him any other way."

"You realize what kind of a club this is, right?" she asked mockingly.

"You really don’t get it, do you? He trusts me enough to give this to me when one or both of us needs it, and I trust him enough to tell me to stop when I can’t do it on my own. This isn’t who we are; this is just how we play sometimes. Who’s to say that the next time we come here, _I_ won’t be the slave and he the Master? I can do that too."

‘Max’s’ eyebrow went up at that. "Now that would be worth seeing. In fact," ‘Max’ snapped her fingers, and one of the major domos who’d been hovering in the shadows in case things got out of hand came forward. "Provide these gentlemen with an open ended membership, on me. I’m looking forward to their return. They make things… interesting," she laughed.

The man nodded crisply and backed away to ready the paperwork, and ‘Max’ turned her gaze back to where the pair was making their way off the stage and through the seating area. Now that she knew the truth behind the charade, it was easy to see that the submissive didn’t fit the description at all. What the older man had said was true; they might play at it, but this was a match made of equals, and heaven help the person who tried to get between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam’s wardrobe:
> 
>   * [Shirt](http://www.boyzshop.com/black-np-rubber-shirt_1047.html)
> 
>   * [Pants](http://www.boyzshop.com/np-rubber-pants-with-cod-piece_1035.html)
> 
>   * [Gloves](http://www.boyzshop.com/vampire-gloves_11.html)
> 
> 

> 
> Alec’s wardrobe:
> 
>   * [Harness](http://www.boyzshop.com/strict-leather-chest-harness_94.html)
> 
>   * [Pants](http://www.boyzshop.com/mens-leather-pants_739.html)
> 
> 

> 
> [The cock ring](http://www.boyzshop.com/speed-snap-cock-ring_275.html)
> 
> [The permanent piercing](http://body-piercing.jumora.net/nipple-piercing/cones-nipple-with-ring.html)
> 
> [The paddle](http://www.kittenstoyroom.com/xcart/customer/product.php?productid=283&cat=26&page=1)


End file.
